Ash Strife
Ash Strife, also known by his alter-ego ring name Crazy Ash Killa (often abbreviated CAK), is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand, Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), and F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT). He currently reigns as the LPW Transatlantic Champion and has formed an alliance with X. Strife started his career as Crazy Ash Killa, a psychotic murderer who was one-half of the Dark Brotherhood tag team, alongside his brother Eric Scorpio. Together, they held the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and the FHT Tag Team Championship. After Scorpio broke-up the tag team, Ash became a born-again Christian after realizing the evil he had caused. The sudden transformation caused Strife's Crazy Ash Killa alter-ego to break through, causing him to kill Scorpio. Despite the psychological tug-of-war between the alter-egos, Strife's career has since experienced incredible success. Piece by piece, Ash is piecing back his life and strives to re-establish his humanity. Early life Ash was born to a small family, with his parents and brother Eric. At a young age, signs showed that young Ash suffered from acts of mindless aggression from time to time with his older brother being the only one being able to talk him down out of one of these out burst. During his youth at a random McDonald's, CAK viciously stabbed a man to death dressed as Ronald McDonald from when his parents tried to get a picture taken of Ash with Ronald. Soon after the stabbing, Ash was taken to under custody and found insane at his young age. Put in a high security mental hospital, he spent his youth and early adult years confined all the while receiving random letters from a mystery person telling him his freedom would come soon. The first letter coming at the age of 18, he received a letter similar every week with a dead scorpion in every envelope. It seemed like an eternity had passed when one fateful day he was busted out by a man that went by the name of Eric Scorpio, and the two bonded as brothers in battle with Ash unaware at the time Eric truly was his brother. Eric helped train his younger brother in the ways of fighting and wrestling, where the two soon found themselves signed to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Career LPW Insanity (season 4) Dark Brotherhood with brother Eric Scorpio.]] Under the ring name Crazy Ash Killa, Strife signed with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in October 2006 alongside his brother Eric Scorpio. Calling themselves the Dark Brotherhood, the brothers were drafted to the Schizophrenia brand with the 38th and 39th overall picks during the 2006 Homecoming Draft. In their debut match, they nearly defeated The Witnesses (White Falcon and Sick Fixx) for the PWA United States Tag Team Championship at Schizo LIVE from Cleveland on December 21, 2006 to start the fourth Schizo season. Despite losing, the two made a statement by leaving the undefeated champions laying in their own blood by the end of the match. While the match showed their inexperience, it also showed the power, brutality, and outstanding teamwork the two possessed. Upset over the Brotherhood's post-match destruction, Schizo GM Stanman forced them to earn a rematch in a tag team match against the Lost Prophets (Retribution and Cyrus) to earn a title shot for the PWA United States Tag Team Championship. The match didn't go as planned, as the Lost Prophets gained the victory. After the match they were jumped by a mysterious wrestler wielding a crowbar called Red Cross, who was announced to be a new member of the Witnesses. The following week, Ash and the Red Cross faced off, with Ash defeating Red Cross after hitting a top rope awesome bomb after an assist from his brother. The following week, Ash found himself to be out of action as his brother faced the Red Cross in a match where if the Red Cross lost, he would unmask. Eric would defeat the Red Cross revealing him to be Steven Taylor. During the same show Ash got into a backstage argument over the Dark Brotherhood not getting their hands on the Witnesses and refused to listen. He ended up getting suspended for laying out the lawyer backstage. Return from suspension After PWA was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), with Schizophrenia also being renamed Insanity as a result, Ash would return from his suspension to aid Scorpio in a post-match beatdown of Bryan Masterson, hitting a modified double-powerbomb to drop Masterson’s head onto an hourglass. During the same show, Pope Fred was officially signed to Insanity and and signed to face Ash the following Insanity LIVE from Eugene. The highly entertaining Pope brought a whole entourage out to the ring with him, but Ash would be victorious after a chairshot landed square on Pope. Ash would have the next week off but the following week he would team with his brother to face the debuting team of Hatchet Ryda and Magic. The Brotherhood would emerge victorious with their first team victory. Afterwards, Scorpio was given a LPW Cleansed Championship match against White Falcon at the Annihilation pay-per-view. With Hatchet Ryda booked on the card as well, a singles match was signed between Magic and Ash in which the winner would gain his team a future title shot for the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. With new champions The Entourage (SoL and Zuma) providing commentary at ringside, Magic would pull several tricks out of his sleeve to counter Ash's power. After Ash had brought a bed of nails inside the ring, Ash went to powerbomb Magic, but amazingly Magic vanished in a cloud of smoke. Once he returned, Magic jumped from a wooden box that had been used for the earlier entrances, dropping Ash into the bed of nails to finally put down the juggernaut. Hunt for singles gold Despite Ash's loss to Magic, he was given a title shot at White Falcon's LPW Cleansed Championship, who was defending the title as part of his Cleansed Crusade. Ash would fail in his first attempt to capture singles LPW gold. The next show at Insanity LIVE: Revelations from Dallas, Ash was booked to face the LPW World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask, in a non-title "Monster Mash" match. Mask would win when Ash was distracted, however the performance was one of the strongest against Krimson Mask at the time. After defeating Savage in a hardcore match at Insanity LIVE fromTampa Bay, Ash was ready to compete in a hardcore scramble at EndGame where the winner would receive a LPW Hardcore Championship match. Ash would dominate most of that match before falling to Inferno's demon, Innilock, after being a target of Ken Ryans, thus jump-starting the Brand Wars between Insanity and Inferno heading into Altered Reality IV. Hunt for the U.S. Tag Team Championship defended the LPW U.S. Tag Team Championship against the Dark Brotherhood at Dead Man's Hand.]] The following cycle, after supposedly taking the show off, the Dark Brotherhood would make their combined presence known as they jumped the Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic) just after they won the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. The following show, Ash took on Hatchet Ryda while Scorpio faced Magic, with the Dark Brotherhood losing the Wild Card Warriors in their respective matches. Suspiciously, Ash would interfere in Tromboner Man's match against Krimson Mask, assisting TBM by chokeslamming Mask onto an steel chair, allowing Tromboner Man to finish the match himself. After the match, Ash would reveal he had been wearing an MWA shirt underneath, acknowledging for the first time his allegiance to the MWA from their LOP Hardcore days. The Dark Brotherhood would venture to the Inferno where they teamed with The Next Ones (Eddie B. and Thomas Slidell), losing in an eight-man tag team match against the MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) and Heroic Future (Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus). With the Dark Brotherhood on a large losing streak, Stanman booked them against the Wild Card Warriors in a Best-of-three match at Dead Man's Hand for their second chance at the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. For the first fall, the Warriors completely isolated Scorpio and overwhelmed him as WCW successfully got the first fall. However, CAK would dominate WCW in a much slower back and forth bout to clinch the second fall for the Brotherhood. After this Scorpio would isolate Hatchet Ryda on the outside while CAK took the battle to Magic in the ring. At the end with Scorpio's help, the Dark Brotherhood would delivers Death's Kiss to finally become the LPW United States Tag Team Champions. Immediately after the match, Stanman made the announcement that at Altered Reality IV, they would face the MWA, who held the LPW World Tag Team Championship, in a tag team championship unification match. Thus, the Dark Brotherhood would be the last United States Tag Team Champions in LPW history, regardless of the AR4 outcome. MWA feud and Brotherhood break-up faced the MWA in a unification ladder match to determine the first LPW Undisputed Tag Team Champions.]] At the biggest show of the year, Altered Reality IV, the only championship match would be the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship Ladder match between Inferno's World Tag Team Champions, the MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) against Insanity's U.S. Tag Team Champions, the Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa). After Stanman's announcement, the Dark Brotherhood came to the ring with both of their tag titles completely painted black to signify their now dead titles. Despite the fun loving nature of the MWA, this match was intense as all members took dangerous and potentially career ending bumps. Near the conclusion, the MWA climbed a ladder to reach for the belts, but the Brotherhood had enough time to retaliate. Ash grabbed Tromboner Man off the ladder, while Scorpio ascended to the top to duke it out with RaTo. Tromboner Man hit the Intonation Buster on Ash, which forced him to knock Scorpio off his ladder. With the Brotherhood eliminated, RaTo unfastened the belts to give the MWA the victory and becoming the first-ever LPW Unified Tag Team Champions. Despite losing their match and titles, the Dark Brotherhood were not deterred as the next show, LPW's Homecoming, would get a rematch against the MWA in a Dark Brotherhood original match, the Escape from Hell match. Covered by a Hell in a Cell structure, the first ring was surrounded by a 15-foot-high steel cage with the ropes wrapped in barbed wire. In the second ring was a second steel cage, but with an inferno match set-up instead of barbed wire. On top of the cell were provided ladders, where the winning team would grab the titles from above. With the Dark Brotherhood already at odds before the match, both teams massacred each other by throwing each other in ladders, shards of glass, and even fire. After the 7'4" Ash double-chokeslammed both members of the MWA, the Dark Brotherhood argued if the much larger Ash could climb the ladder and grab the dangling tag belts. During the argument, the MWA sneaked a ladder into position and tried to grab the belts. The belts became unfastened, resulting in a tug-of-war between Ash and the MWA. With a massive pull, the MWA dropped to the cage mesh with the belts in hand to retain the championship. After the match, Scorpio attacked Ash. After the match, Strife broke character and shook hands with the MWA, congratulating them on a hard fought victory. Scorpio however saw this as weakness in CAK's part and proceeded to attack his younger brother. The MWA would come to Ash's defense, chasing Scorpio away from the ring and bringing an end to the Dark Brotherhood and to their brotherly friendship. LPW Insanity (season 5) Ash vs. CAK and IHC title shot Despite the beat down and break up of the Dark Brotherhood, Scorpio was drafted by Inferno with the 19th overall pick, while Ash remained on Insanity with the 20th overall, selected by Insanity's new GM, Little Red Riding Hood. Despite both brothers being divided by brands, the rivalry would not be resolved. As shown on the first Insanity LIVE telecast of the fifth season, Scorpio ambushed Ash, chained him to a cross and dumped him over a bridge into the cold Great Lakes. Ash survived by the grace of God as he would say, and came back a new man. Wanting to make amends for the horrible deeds he had done in the past, the near death experience subdued the Crazy Ash Killa demon that had possessed Ash during his entire LPW career. Ash would shave his hair, fighting for the glory of God. During LPW Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special, Ash fought Son of Shockey, where Ash was calm and found himself wrestling and not playing the normal power game to injure opponents like he was known for. Ash would hit move after move on SOS but every time he would seem sorry and try to help SOS. When Shockey's Sudden Death tag team partner Black Ada said the wrong thing to Ash, Ash found his eyes rolling back into his head and CAK was unleashed. CAK would destroy Shockey to pick-up a dominating victory. defended the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against NPD, Ash Strife, and Eric Scorpio.]] Meanwhile on Inferno, Drew Michaels found himself the target of Scorpio and NPD due to holding the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. Michaels would announced that at Honor Roll, he would defend the title in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match between himself, Scorpio, NPD, and his hand-picked fourth choice, Ash Strife. When the bell rang, Scorpio blitzed his brother with a flurry of offense, but the attack triggered Strife's possessed Crazy Ash Killa alter-ego to take over. CAK annihilated his brother, hitting two Strife Strikes until ultimately ending his career when he jumped from the top rope to the steel ringsteps with a third Strife Strike. EMTs rushed to ringside to tend to Scorpio, rushing him to a hospital. NPD tried to hit CAK with a sceptor, which only made the Titan of Ultraviolence angry. Before NPD could be destroyed, Michaels piggy-backed CAK with a sleeper, trying to talk into his ear to bring Strife back. The risk paid off, as Strife returned, only to witness his brother being wheeled out. After Krimson Mask interfered to eliminate Michaels, Strife found himself fighting NPD for Inferno's top title. The evil CAK possessed Strife again until NPD pleaded for mercy. Strife returned, only for NPD to take advantage and trip him up. Using the ropes for leverage, NPD pinned Strife to win the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. The Death of Eric Scorpio On the next Insanity LIVE from Waikiki Beach, Ash apologized to the LPW fans for what he had done. During his confession, a pre-recorded message from CAK appeared on the HDtron, where CAK would put the LPW in a state of emergency. CAK revealed that during his control of Ash's body and mind, he had kidnapped his wounded brother from the hospital. With Ash helplessly witnessing what he never remembered, CAK trapped Scorpio in a casket then buried him alive on live television. The news sent shockwaves throughout the national media, causing LPW's stock to nosedive. fought Ash Strife in a brutal Straight Jacket match at Resurrection.]] Ash lost his nerve in the ring and left the ring. Backstage, he was met by X, the LPW World Heavyweight Champion. X would proceed to get in Ash's head and plied the CAK demon out to play. X would convince him as CAK to attack cYnical if he wanted to be a true main event player. Ash would be booked against cYnical in a Straight Jacket match at Resurrection in which Insanity GM Little Red begged GM-for-the-night Wevv Mang to allow Ash to face cYnical. These two met in on of the violent matches as cYnical brought it to Ash better then no one else. Throughout the match, cYn looked frustrated as Little Red had not supplied a straight jacket big enough to fit Ash. So, cYn made his own. Just when it seemed cYn had this match won CAK, surfaced and beat cYn into a near-coma. During the next cycle, Ash competed in the brand-wide Body Count competition, where the top five men to put down the most competitors would gain a LPW World Heavyweight Championship DeathCube Match. When Ash would attempt to win his matches, he would be distracted by Scorpio's old theme entrance music playing. At Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge, Ash would challenge The Rabbi for the LPW Transatlantic Championship in a match where Ash put up his +3 Body Count for a shot at the title. During the match, Ash was distracted by a candle that was lit with a note beside it. CAK would read the note and immediately burn it, however this distraction was enough for Rabbi to retain his title and steal Ash's Body Count. Without any points, Ash was forced to enter the Royal Beanstalk match in the last attempt to get the sixth and final spot for the DeathCube match. Entering at number 16, CAK eliminated several opponents in the ring until Justus came in at number 18. For the first time, CAK was exorcized by methods used by Justus. Ash would remain until it was just he and Hatchet Ryda and Ash Strife. With the suspended Golden Harp now in reach to achieve victory, the lights in the arena would go dark only for them to come back on with Ash completely covered in black scorpions. Again this proved enough for Ash to be distracted, allowing Hatchet to gain teh victory. The signs seem to point to Eric Scorpio playing mind games, but without confirmation of his whereabouts and the dire predicament he was last in, Ash could only wonder who was playing his mind. At Body Count, during Ash Strife's match against Justus, Black Reaper attempted to play mind games with Ash by bringing out a huge black scorpion. However the move only infuriated Ash, which he grabbed hold of the scorpions glass aquarium and smashed it across Justus' face for the easy victory. Transatlantic Terror On the following Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, Ash would gain his rematch against The Rabbi for the LPW Transatlantic Championship, which this time included Pope Fred who had earned a title match himself. Near the end of the match, both Rabbi and Pope Fred had Ash subdued until a loud thunder strike with a large symbol of a scorpion flashed across the screen. At that moment, Ash's alter-ego CAK powered his way out of Ash and the hold, then rampaged to a victory and won his first singles championship. As the announcers were pondering the meaning of yet another scorpion apparition, Insanity superstar X would make his way out and reveal this to be his plan all along, to let CAK loose and for him to join his side. In wrestling , Ash participated in a CAKinator Salvation commercial to promote their LPW Transatlantic Championship match.]] *'Finishing moves' **''Strife Spike'' (Spinning Sitdown Last Ride Powerbomb) **''Falling From Grace'' (Tilt-a-whirl Chokeslam) **''Bull Charge'' (Clothesline from Hell - Ash waits while opponent is laying on mat, he bends over and swipes his fist across the mat waiting for his opponent to get to his feet. Once up, Ash charges with full force and hits opponent with enough impact to cause opponent to somersault in mid-air) **''Violent Love'' (Massive Shaking Bearhug) *'Favorite moves' **Running Big Boot **Standing Big Boot **Spine Buster **Sidewalk Slam **Top Rope Clothesline **Military Press **Brainbuster **Iron Claw **Fallaway Slam **Shoulder Tackle **Mandible Claw **Big Headbutt **Full Nelson Chokeslam **Standing Vertical Legdrop **Hard STO **Various Punches **Throat Thrusts **Electric Chair Drop **T-Bone Suplex **Running Implant DDT **Camel Clutch **Reverse DDT into Dragon Sleeper **F-5 into Guillotine Choke-hold *'Nicknames' **'CAK' **'The Titan of Ultra Violence' **'One Man Holocaust' **'The Transatlantic Terror' **CAKinator *'Theme music' **''"Let Us Slay"'' by GWAR (Crazy Ash Killa music) **''"Something Wrong With Me"'' by Pennywise (Ash Strife music) *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: Crazy Ash Killa Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'F'n Hardcore Territory' **Elite Global Honored Crown **FHT Television Championship **FHT Tag Team Championship - with Drew Michaels and Eric Scorpio **FHT Hardcore Championship (3 times) **2nd FHT wrestler to hold three belts at once. (FHT Television, FHT Hardcore and FHT Tag Team) **FHT/Elite Commissioner *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Transatlantic Championship (current) **LPW United States Tag Team Championship - with Eric Scorpio **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 9|ranked them #9 of all-time]] with Eric Scorpio as Dark Brotherhood *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **TWF Tag Team Championship - with Eric Scorpio Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams